There are generally two types of diapers, the one being of a cloth material and being re-washable and re-usable, and theother being of an absorbent material and intended to be disposed of after use.
One of the problems with disposable diapers is sizing them for a proper fit, and another problem lies in the actual disposal of the diaper. Most disposable diapers have non-biodegradable material in them, and the disposal of large quantities of these diapers can be an environmental problem, and also a health problem in certain cases.